After the Fall
by Scooter12345
Summary: Special thank to v-hills for the story that half inspired this. Basically what it says what happens after Flint and Sam's first kiss. Plus a little something you didn't know about Flint Lockwood.


After a Fall

Sam and Flint broke the kiss.

Steve was pulling on Flint's pant leg, his translator was quieter just so Flint could hear. Steve was whispering thoughts to him, "Danger, Danger, Danger." The tugging became harder and stronger Flint started to sweat and his heart pounded he was tired and he knew that he should take it easy but he didn't. Steve was getting a bit louder. "It's fine Steve," Flint rubbed his friends head but Steve would NOT leave Flint alone.

"This is the right way to kiss though," she placed her lips on his and he melted seamlessly into her forwardness. A dopey smile crossed his face. But Steve was right Flint started to sway a little he felt dizzy and he had a terrible headache.

"Flint?" Sam whispered, "Flint to you want to sit down?"

"No I'm fine," he said pushing the crowd away from him. Sam grabbed his arm.

"Flint?" Tim asked, "Son, just sit down skipper, . . . just sit," he grabbed Flint and set him down on his lap. Flint stood again warily but he was shaking a little and his knees were giving way. Steve took this as a sign of alarm.

"Dad, could you get . . . " Flint was shaking horribly. Steve was right at Flint's feet.

"Flint," Manny said calmly, "Sit down just sit down, how dizzy are you? Do you know who and where you are? Do you feel weak in any place in your body?"

"Mom?" Flint asked. His legs were giving out.

"Flint," Manny said to him, "Where did you go to school."

"FLDSMDFR," the word was slurred.

"Flint," Sam pulled him down and sat next to him. She held him against her chest. "Flint . . ." she laid her hand on his face he was sweating. He didn't have a fever but he was sweating. She grabbed a napkin that was left behind and started to wipe off his face.

"Mom . . . Mommy . . . I love you . . . don't go! Mommy I'm tired, I can't see . . ." he passed out in her arms.

"FLINT!? FLINT?! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!" Sam screamed.

Steve jumped to the rescue he'd saved some of the gummy bears and force fed Flint.

"How . . ."

"Animals are specially trained for this job," Manny explained to her, "I knew Steve was special from the moment I saw how protective he was of Flint. Steve can you get juice for him?" Steve ran to one of the stores and grabbed apple juice.  
"Good work Steve," Manny said being careful NOT to touch Steve and disrupt the monkey's thought patters. Steve could be their most valuable tool in keeping Flint alive.

Steve was still repeating the word 'Danger.' The second it left his mouth Flint began shaking and crying. He was convulsing.

"Easy Skipper, easy," Tim said know that touching Flint might hurt his son.

Manny took a shot out of his bag and put it into Flint's arm.

"What was that?" Sam asked.  
"A glucagon injection," Manny explained. "It will bring his blood sugar back up. Odds are that he just burned it off a little too quickly with the fight vs the FLDSMDFR. But we should monitor it just in case it drops again."

Sam held his hand. He was just peacefully asleep in her arms.

"How?"

"He's a diabetic," Tim explained, "He's been working so hard and he was ready for pasta which is starchy and he didn't want Sam to know so he gave himself the injection at home and never ate anything so . . ."

"Why didn't he want me to know?"

"Kids at school would pick on him RELENTLESSLY for it, he never got over it."

"Didn't he know I wasn't like that?"

"It took him over a month to trust US after it happened, I'm not sure how long it would take him to trust anyone else."

"Oh, poor guy," she ran her hand through his dark black hair. Manny ran another test on his blood sugar. He added a little more of the glucose. Flint started to come around.

"Sam?" He asked.

Steve ran up and hugged Flint.

"Sorry, Steve, I should have listened."

"Should!" Steve said with a look of annoyance.

"Flint, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid you would be angry. No one want's to date the crazy diabetic kid."

"I do."

"But. . ."

"What you did was more dangerous than anything else."

"I'm sorry."  
"Don't be . . . we're okay now."

Flint smiled and she kissed his forehead.  
"I love you Flint."

"Me too but . . . about you." The sun was setting and Manny and Tim had left only to find the two young lovers leaning on a bench Flint's head on Sam's shoulder. Her right hand was tangled in his dark hair.

"SHHH!" Steve said smiling. Tim wiped a tear from his cheek, when did his little boy grow up.

(Another CWACOM oneshot.)


End file.
